The Smashers Unite!
by Cybat
Summary: As the title suggests, the Smashers unite (for once) to save the world (well, one world) from a sinister plot. Whose? You'll just have to r&r!
1. The Device

The Smashers Unite

The Smashers Unite!

by Ryan Myers

Chapter 1:The Device

Bowser, as usual, was not happy.Mario and Luigi (well, mostly Mario) had defeated him again, and saved the princess…again.Bowser had lost track of the number of times the Italian brothers had made fools out of him a while ago, and he was feeling quite discouraged.He kept on thinking, _Soon I will have my revenge!_However, he was pretty sure that that would never really happen, no matter how deviously he arranged his various minions._What I need,_ he thought pensively, _is a team_.

Bowser did not notice the floating glove outside of his castle, listening in.The glove was scarred and singed, and barely holding together.It did not look happy, even for a glove, and it stayed, floating and thinking, for a long time.Suddenly, it winked out of existence, and returned carrying a small remote control-like device.It charged forward and crashed into Bowser's room.

"Who dares…what the-?" Bowser roared, staring at the intruder."Wh-who are you?"

"I am Master Hand." The glove replied weakly.

"Doesn't mean anything to me." Bowser retorted, growing angry."What are you doing here?"

"I came to offer – help." Master Hand answered calmly."I – want – revenge…"

Bowser stared at the glove intently.Somehow, he knew that his chance to defeat the Mario Brothers was at hand.

"Go on." Bowser suggested, calming himself and sitting back down.

"Well…" Master Hand started."It's a long story and I am still very weak.To put it shortly, I am delegating to you the responsibility of carrying out my revenge on Mario."

Bowser almost leapt for joy.Out of the blue, the exact thing he needed was standing-well, floating in front of him.

"Intriguing…" Bowser replied, trying not to sound too excited."How will I go about doing that?"

"A fair question." Master Hand nodded-well, sort of-and stared out of the hole he had created."I suppose now is a good a time as any to tell you my sad story…"

_Why does this blasted glove talk so much?Especially when he's obviously in pain?_Bowser's temper flared up again."Get on with it!"

"Yes, of course.Well, I was the hand of a powerful alien, whose soul was entrusted to me when I was rather unsurgically removed from the body.I had the power to travel between dimensions, but I got bored after a while, and organized a tournament.The Super Smash Brothers tournament.Anyway, I was…too cocky.Mario defeated me, and I was unconscious for a long time.Now that I have woken up, I want my revenge!But, I am too weak to carry it out myself, which is why I give you this device."

Bowser stared at the device Master Hand was holding.It didn't look very interesting."Will this help me defeat Mario?"

"Yes, in a way.You can use this to travel to different dimensions, Bowser.I have programmed into it three destinations, where you will find allies."

"Allies?"Bowser couldn't believe he was hearing the glove right – or if he was hearing it at all.Maybe it was just a dream….

"Yes, allies." Master Hand replied, interrupting Bowser's reverie."You will need their help to defeat all eight members of the tournament."

"Now, wait a minute!" Bowser roared."I thought I was just getting revenge on Mario!"

"It's all or nothing, Bowser." Master Hand replied, seizing the device and beginning to fade away."Your choice."

Bowser snarled in anger at the choice his benefactor was giving him.He could barely defeat Mario and Luigi on his own, how could three allies help him defeat eight fighters?Then again, even if there was a chance he could defeat Mario…

"Wait!I-I'll do it."

"Wonderful."Master Hand responded."Here is the device.Remember, only use it in the open.Good luck."And with that, Master Hand was gone.

Bowser stared at the device intently._Only use in the open?The only open area around is the field outside Peach's castle._He contemplated the possibility that Mario and Luigi could stop him before he recruited the allies._Oh well, I'll be quiet.For the chance to get revenge on Mario…_

He stared at the device for a long time before heading out the door, toward Peach's castle.


	2. The Party

Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Party

Mario, as usual, was having a great time.He had just rolled the dice, advanced, and found a hidden block with a star!

"Hee hee!I got it!" he shouted tauntingly.

"Yeah, yeah, geta on with ita." Luigi grumbled."Givea me the dice."

Peach came up from behind them out of her castle."Stop your arguing, it's just a game!"

DK and Yoshi nodded their agreement, crossing their fingers and hoping that Luigi wouldn't pass Toad…

"Whew!One space short of Toad!No star for you!" DK sighed in relief.Yoshi grinned and took the dice.

As Mario, Luigi, DK, and Yoshi continued their game of Mario Party, Bowser reached the edge of the field outside of the castle.

"I hope this is open enough…" he muttered to himself, pressing a button on his device.No luck.There were too many trees in the way, including, of course, the one he was hiding behind.Bowser growled and tried to figure out how to evade the four gamers.

The four heroes were all pressing buttons like crazy, trying to collect the most coins in the mini-game.Peach was sitting idly behind them, staring at the screen.

Bowser stared at them for a moment, then realized this was the perfect time to cross the field over to the open area.He ran as quietly as he could, but Yoshi noticed.Pointing and making Yoshi noises, he alerted the others of Bowser-or at least he tried to.

"No waya, Yoshi!You'rea not distracting us froma this mini-game!Justa because you'rea losing…" Mario smiled braggingly.

Yoshi groaned and finished the game as quickly as he could.Then, he pointed to the field, where the uninvited guest was just about to leave.

"BOWSER?" Mario and Luigi gasped in unison.DK gasped and grunted, forgetting his recent English lessons.

Bowser had just reached the field.As far as he knew, the brothers hadn't seen him yet, so he pressed a button on his device.The device started glowing bright blue, and then fired off a ray that became a circle, that became a portal.

"Destination:Hyrule."An electronic voice emanated from the device as Bowser prepared to step into it.Mario and Luigi gasped as they watched Bowser escape into the portal.

"Let'sa go, guys!We havea to stopa him!" Mario called, and Luigi, DK, and Yoshi followed toward the portal.

Bowser was just about to put his other leg through the portal when he heard the unmistakable Italian accent behind him._No!They saw me!_He quickly put his other leg in and ran away as fast as he could, not wanting to spend time closing the portal.Mario and Luigi came up behind him, and beckoned to DK and Yoshi to enter the portal.

"What?But where are we going?" DK protested.

"I'ma not sure…but Hyrule…thata sounds familiar…" Luigi replied.

Yoshi interrupted their conversation by pointing to the portal, which was closing slowly but surely.

"But what abouta our gamea?" Mario asked, smiling.

"Oh, shut up, Mario." Luigi retorted.He wasn't smiling._Mario always wins that game.It's his party, after all.But it's not fair! _

Yoshi sighed and jumped through the portal.

"Yoshi-what the-" DK stuck his head through the portal."Yoshi?"

Luigi grinned, and kicked DK's back.The large monkey tumbled through the portal, to the other side.

"That wasn'ta nice." Mario grinned.

"Well, aftera you…" Luigi smiled evilly.

"Oh, no, Ia insist." Mario lauged."Youa first."

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Peach, who had woken up from her nap when she heard Bowser's name, advanced quietly over to the arguing plumbers and pushed them both into the portal simultaneously.

"Sheesh!"she smiled to herself."Those two sure argue a lot."Then, she grew serious."I hope those four are all right.Bowser wouldn't go to another world if he didn't have a reason."She stared into the portal as it closed swiftly, without leaving a trace of its existence."Good luck…"


	3. The First Recruitments

Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The First Recruitments

Mario felt uneasy going through the portal.He'd been through warp pipes before, but this-this was no warp pipe.At least the pipes made a bit of sense:go in one end and out the other.But this portal seemed to be no more than a doorway.Unlike warp pipes, which take at least a second or two, the effect of the portal was instantaneous.As soon as Mario's head went through the portal, he saw – something – on the other side.

"This place looks like it was hit by a tornado!" DK pointed out, noticing the many huts that were ruined.

"It'sa more likely thata Bowser wenta through it."Mario replied, shaking his head and staring at the destruction.

"We shoulda follow him!" Luigi pointed out."It'lla be easy because ofa all these footprints!"

Indeed, Bowser had left quite distinguishable footprints in the dirt.

"Maybe we should find out where we are…" DK mused, turning to a young boy wearing a green tunic and talking to a small iota of light."Excuse me, but where are we?"

"Ha!A talking monkey!Now I've seen everything!You're in Kokiri Forest, where else?"

"Whata happened here?" Luigi cut in.

"Some huge lizard ran right through our village.Even our champion couldn't stop him!"

"Youra champion?" Mario asked, turning around.

"Yeah, he's right over there."

"Thanks." DK said, and they left.

"Wow…a talking monkey.Wait until Saria hears about this!" the young boy grinned to himself, and resumed talking to his fairy.

Mario, Luigi, DK, and Yoshi (who wasn't progressing in his English lessons as much as DK) headed over to the area that the young boy indicated.

"I hope that kid knew what he was talking about." DK complained."Everyone here looks the same and-hey!"

DK stopped suddenly, finally recognizing the champion in question.

"Link!" Mario shouted happily."I knewa Hyrule soundeda familiar!"

"Hello to you too, Mario.If you and the others are here about the big lizard, he went that way."

Mario and Luigi chuckled."Link, why don'ta you comea with us?" Mario asked."We coulda use your help."

"Sure, why not?Things are getting boring around here."

The team of five headed in the direction that Link pointed.They left the forest and went to Hyrule Field, then wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes.

"Link, area you sure youa know where Bowser was going?" Luigi asked impatiently.

"Yeah, it's a bit confusing at first but I know this place like the back of my hand…hey…was this line always here on my hand?"

Luigi groaned and rolled his eyes."Verya funny, Link.Are wea almost there?"

Link grinned."Anyway, I think I know where the lizard was headed-uh oh."

"Uh-oh?" DK wondered.

"He was headed for Ganon's castle." Link replied solemnly.

"Doesn't ringa a bell." Mario replied.

"He's basically the equivalent of Bowser for me." Link replied."I just keep on fighting him trying to save the world."

"Well, thisa world, anyway." Luigi put in.

"Yeah, whatever.Anyway, if those two are teaming up, then who knows what could happen?" Link replied."Come on, there it is."

The five stared through a window.Sure enough, Bowser and Ganon were sitting across the table from each other having a heated discussion.Mario strained to hear it but failed.

"Bowser, I don't think I understand what you are telling me." Ganon strove to remain patient."You're telling me that a glove-a _glove_-sent you on a mission for vengeance against eight individuals, Link included, and he wants you to recruit me?"

"Assuming your name is-" Bowser stole a peek at the device."Ganon."

"That's me.But I'm not sure that I want to join you.You got this device, then, from the flying, talking glove?"

"Look." Bowser growled, trying to stay calm."I know it doesn't sound very realistic, but that's what happened.Otherwise, how could I be here holding this device?Besides, what's the worst that can result from our alliance?"

"You could betray me and kill me.And then this-Mario-could kill you.How's that?" Ganon replied dryly.

"Well, that's-one possibility." Bowser growled."But that won't happen, because I won't betray you.I give you my word."

"Oh, the word of a huge lizard who talks to gloves." Ganon replied sarcastically."I need more proof than that."

"How about I kill you if you don't help me?"Bowser roared, standing up.

"You presume too much, Bowser." Ganon stood up as well, crossing his arms but smiling devilishly, as if eager to show off.Ganon pointed a finger at Bowser, and his finger started glowing yellow.Suddenly, Ganon jerked it to the side, and a large fireball erupted from his finger and exploded harmlessly against the wall.Bowser stared in shock."I can defeat you as easily as Mario can, apparently."Ganon smiled again, and sat down.

Bowser roared, pounding his fist on the table."How dare you-I travel all the way here to try to help you get revenge and you repay me with insults!"

Ganon smiled a third time."If you think I need your help to defeat Link, you are mistaken."

Bowser smiled this time."Oh, please.You've been defeated almost as often as I have.I've done the research."

Ganon stopped smiling.He stared at Bowser again, stubborn as always."Damn you, Bowser."The words were not full of contempt as they were before, but he didn't sound happy."When you put it that way, what choice do I have?"_We'll see what your true agenda is, Bowser_.Ganon thought, then spoke."What's our next stop?"

"Let's go out into the field and find out."

"What?" Ganon shouted."Into the field?"

"Well, yes.The device only works out in the open."

"But don't you get it?They will see me!Link will see me!"

"I know.Mario and three of his friends are already on my tail.We'll just have to be quick."

"They'rea leaving!" Mario announced."Together."

"Then it's true." Link sighed."Our enemies have become allies.What hope do we have?"

"Simple."Luigi grinned."The resta of the fighters ina the tournament!"

"Gooda idea, but how do wea find them?" Mario argued.

"Well…" Luigi couldn't think of anything."Maybe he'lla use that device again anda take us to anothera fighter!"

"Either way, we should follow him." DK pointed out.Yoshi nodded his agreement, and accentuated it with a cry of "Yoshi!"

"They'rea coming outa onto the field!Everyonea be quiet!"Mario shouted.He peered over a hill and saw Bowser and Ganon preparing to use the device again.

"Now can I ask you where we're going?" Ganon asked loudly.

"Yes.The device will tell us." Bowser replied, and it did.

"Destination:Lylat System.Planet of Venom."

"Thata sounds familiara too!" Mario whispered to the others.

Bowser activated the device, and another blue portal appeared.Bowser disappeared into it, and, a moment later, Ganon followed.

Link started racing across the field.Mario started after him.Luigi, DK, and Yoshi followed suit.Link leapt into the air and went right through the portal.

"Wow, whata an exit."Luigi commented sarcastically.The others laughed but kept running.

Mario dove into the portal next, and Luigi followed.Yoshi jumped up, but DK pushed him down and jumped ahead.Yoshi angrily went in last.

The portal closed behind him just as Zelda rushed to her window.  
"Those voices!I heard them!" Zelda whispered to herself."But-were they Link and Ganon?"


	4. The Next Stop

Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Next Stop

Mario found himself on a very unfriendly planet when he emerged from the portal.The very ground that they were standing on seemed to be saying, "Get out!You don't belong here!"Mario was not looking forward to wandering around on this planet.He hoped he'd be able to find a guide.

"Any ideas?" Link wondered, looking around as anxiously as Mario.

"Nota really." Luigi replied."Hey, what'sa that?"

Pointing to the air, they all noticed four blue and white ships flying around, shooting alien-looking ships.Behind them was a huge white ship, with a familiar red symbol adorned on both sides.

"Isa that-" Mario began.

"The Great Fox!" DK realized."And Fox McCloud and his friends!"

Fox's ship maneuvered deftly around the attacking ships.The Great Fox fired on the larger ships, while Fox's friends seemed to be taking heavy damage.

Suddenly, a huge saucer-like vessel appeared.The Great Fox held back, and the other three ships flew around somewhat aimlessly, leaving Fox to determine the weaknesses of the huge opponent and take advantage of them.

"We could sure use Fox's help." Link pointed out.  
"Yeah, but hea looks a bita busy." Luigi stated."What isa that thing, anyway?"

Fox's ship fired a bomb, lighting up the sky like fireworks.The huge circular weapon flashed, indicating that it was taking damage, but it held strong.As the weapon disappeared, many small fighters appeared and attacked Fox and his friends.Suddenly, one of them pulled out, apparently too weak to continue.Fox swerved desperately to avoid massive tentacles, then suddenly flew as far to the side as he could.

Just after he did that, a huge rainbow beam erupted from the center of the weapon, annihilating any enemy ships that Fox did not destroy.It also seemed to have hit another of Fox's friends, as another ship left the battle to hide in the Great Fox.

Mario and Luigi could only stand and watch in amazement, seeing the battles that Fox had to win.Link was especially interested in the battle, staring at his most advanced weapon: a bow and arrow.Yoshi practiced his English, not really interested in the battle because he didn't remember Fox.DK cheered loudly for Fox, eliciting laughter from his companions.DK stopped cheering suddenly as Fox's last friend was picked off.Fox was alone against the weapon.His ship seemed to be a lot more cautious now, but he seemed to be doing fine.

Finally, Fox delivered the finishing blow with a well-aimed bomb.The weapon exploded violently, sending shockwaves throughout space.The vibrations were even felt on the planet's surface.Fox's ship dived down toward the surface, where Mario greeted him.

"Fox!Greata job!" Mario says kindly.

"Mario?What-what are you doing here?And is that DK, Yoshi, Link, and-"

"I'ma Luigi!Number one!" Luigi introduced himself braggingly.

"He'sa my younger brother." Mario whispered to Fox.Fox nodded and smiled in understanding.

"By the way, did you happen to see a wizard wearing all black and a big lizard run through here?" Link asked, getting right to business.

"Actually, no.But I've seen stranger things in this system." Fox replied, caught off guard by Link's question."But here are some footprints that might help you."

"Hey, why don'ta you comea with us, Fox?Come ona out of youra ship and we cana attack them beforea they get us." Mario suggested.

"Normally, I'd love to, but after advancing past Area 6, I have to come here and defeat Andross."

"Who?" DK wondered.

"Andross.He's my archenemy."

"Oh, like Bowser and Ganon…" Link began, then gasped.

"I'ma beginning toa see a pattern." Luigi said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked, his attention rapt.

"Well, Bowser went from my dimension to mine to recruit my archenemy to help him.Now he comes here." Link explained, leaving his implication unstated.

"Howa do youa get to – er – Andross froma here?" Mario asked urgently.

"Oh, he's this way.Let me tell ROB what I'm doing."

"Who?" DK asked.

"Oh, he's the robot pilot of the Great Fox."

"OK."

Fox jumped out of his ship and it flew on autopilot back to the Great Fox.Fox ran ahead of everyone, leading the way to Andross's citadel.

"He'sa fast." Mario commented to Luigi, out of breath.

"Yeah." Luigi agreed in the same condition.

"There!" Fox whispered, not even breathing hard."He's usually in there."

Indeed, Andross was there.So were Bowser and Ganon.

"Andross looks like a monkey!" DK giggled.Fox glared at him.

"He is a monkey, and a very powerful one at that!"

"Fine, sorry."

"Wea were righta, though.Bowser anda Ganon are there."

"Let'sa see if we cana hear whata they are saying." Luigi suggested.

"A glove?" Andross asked, chuckling."Ganon, do you believe this lizard?"

"Not entirely." Ganon replied honestly."But after all these years of failing to defeat Link, what choice did I have?"

"It really happened!The glove came into my room and told me-"

"The glove talked to you, too?" Andross asked loudly.Ganon chuckled.

Mario and Luigi stared at each other.Everyone else looked around warily.

"Dida anyone else heara him say glove?" Mario whispered tensely.

Everyone nodded."Master Hand?" Fox suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted revenge." Link said, grinning."Mario kicked his ass last time."

Everyone chuckled and turned back to the conversation.

"So, the glove told you it wanted revenge on these eight fighters.And I assume that one of them is Fox McCloud?"

"Yes, that's right." Bowser replied."Hasn't he beaten you quite often, too?"

Andross snarled."That's not of your business."

Bowser turned away, satisfied."That's what I thought."

Ganon, who had been quiet for a while, spoke up again."Look, Andross, I know it sounds a bit-different, but-"

"Different." Andross whirled to face Ganon.Bowser turned around again, staring at Andross."Different is a great word for this situation.I tell you, I've never been in a situation this different."

"Well, considering the definition of the word different, that makes a lot of sense." Bowser pointed out.

"Guys, why don't we go in and beat up all three of them now?" Link asked."I'm more than a match for Ganon alone, and Mario and Luigi can take Bowser…"

"No, you fool!" Fox replied angrily."You don't think Andross would just let people walk into his citadel, do you?This building is heavily fortified and guarded.Look!"

Fox indicated a huge robot, marching back and forth in front of the door.

Link shrugged, defeated, and turned back to the conversation.Meanwhile, Andross was shouting at Bowser furiously.

"I don't know who you think you are, Bowser." Andross shouted."Just because you have come to me doesn't mean I have to go with you."

Ganon shrugged."That's true, Andross, but don't you think this could be your best chance to kill Fox?"

"Fox has friends.They'll want to avenge me."

"They are weaker than Fox is!" Bowser cut in, not really sure about whom he was talking."They won't be able to defeat you like he did!"

_Bowser sounds awfully intent on this revenge mission.Oh, well, what harm could it do?_Andross was silent for a while, then he spoke up.

"All right, Bowser.I'll go with you for a while and see what you're really up to."

"Good.Now, is there an open area around here?We need to make one more stop."

"Recruiting another archenemy?Sounds good to me." Ganon stated."That area out there looks open enough."

The team of three walked outside and Bowser activated the device again.

"Destination:Kanto.Viridian City."

The portal opened, and the three villains jumped in.

"Let'sa go, guys."Mario whispered, and the six heroes raced toward the portal.Fox got there first, and Mario, Link, and Luigi followed close behind.Yoshi made sure to push DK down so Yoshi could get in first.DK laughed and climbed in last.

"Did you all see that?" Slippy asked, concerned.

"Destination of portal as yet unknown." ROB informed the three concerned pilots.

"That's just great, Fox.Go around to different dimensions chasing Andross and hog all the glory!" Falco complained.

"Didn't you see him, Falco?He had five other people with him." Peppy pointed out scornfully.

"I just hope he's OK." Slippy said worriedly.


	5. The Fourth Villain

Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The Fourth Villain

Mario finds himself this time in front of a huge building.A large, ornate sign in front of the building said, "Viridian City Gym.Leader: Giovanni."

"Giovanni?" Mario wondered aloud."Soundsa Italian!"

The other five rolled their eyes.Fox smiled a bit.

"Hey, look over there!" Link pointed to a young boy wearing a red and white cap.

"So?It's some little kid." DK turned away, uninterested.

"No!Look behind him!" Link sighed impatiently.

A small yellow head appeared between the boy's legs.The small animal leapt in the air when it recognized the six, and ran over to them.

"Pikachu-" Ash started nervously.He turned to Mario."Who are you?"

"Oh, we're good friends of Pikachu's." Fox replied.

"Yoshi!" added Yoshi.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"What?" Ash replied, confused.

"Wea may needa Pikachu's help." Mario began to explain the situation, when they heard a loud roar coming from the gym!

"Thata sounded likea Bowser!"Luigi stated.

The six of them stared at the gym.

"So, this Giovanni character…" Link began.

"Oh, Giovanni?He's the leader of Team Rocket.It's a criminal organization trying to exploit Pokemon.Usually my friends and I stop them, though."

"Right." DK smiled.He turned to Mario."He could be Bowser's next recruit."Mario nodded.

"Recruit?What does this have to do with Pikachu?" Ash queried, annoyed at the way they ignored him.

Before anyone could answer, Ash heard another familiar Pokemon behind him.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff, what are you doing here?" Ash turned around impatiently.

"Puff!Jiggly!" Jigglypuff replied matter-of-factly.

"Never mind.Everyone, this is Jigglypuff." Ash sighed."Now please don't-"

Jigglypuff took in a deep breath.

"Too late."

Jigglypuff started singing.The sweet lullaby carried through the air, through the walls of the gym, and throughout all of Viridian City.Soon, everyone was sound asleep.Of course, Jigglypuff grew angry, and she drew all over everyone's face.

An hour or so later, Bowser woke up inside the gym.He shook Ganon, Andross, and Giovanni awake."That blasted monster." Bowser growled.Then he started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Giovanni asked impatiently."Besides your story, I mean."

Bowser growled, then chuckled, "Your face!It's covered with marker!"

Giovanni sighed, disgusted."Yes, yours are too.That damned Jigglypuff always does that.She puts everyone to sleep and then draws on everyone's face because she wants them to stay awake and hear her."

Andross groaned."Do you have many personality cases like that around here?"

"Not really.Jigglypuff is certainly special."

Everyone outside slowly woke up as well, and wiped off their faces.

"Pikachu, are you OK with these guys?" Ash asked."Because I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Pika." Pikachu nodded, and waved Ash away.Ash shrugged and left.

"I'lla say she's special!" Mario said after waking up to Giovanni's comment."With thata strong power, she coulda really help us out!"

"Noa, she woulda put us to sleepa too!" Luigi retorted."She couldn'ta help!"

"Could!"

"Couldn't!"

"Could!"

"Couldn't!"

"Could!"

"Couldn't!"

"Could!"

"Couldn't!"

"Could!"

"Couldn't!"

"Stop it!" Link shouted."They're still talking."

Pikachu turned to talk to Jigglypuff after wiping off his face.

"Pika!Pi, chu!""Puff?Jiggly!Jigglypuff!"

"Pi, pikachu!Kachu!"

"Puff!"

"Pikapi!Chu!"

"Um…what are they saying?" Link wondered.

"Good question." Fox replied.

"Hey Yoshi, looks like you have some new classmates in your English class."DK grinned.

"Y-yes." Yoshi replied.Mario, Luigi, and DK cheered.

"Greata start!" Mario congratulated.

"Jiggly!Jig, puff!"

"Pi, ka!Kachu!"

"Tooa bad we can'ta understand them." Luigi sighed.

"Ah, but I can." A mysterious voice came from behind the group.

"Whoa are you?" Mario asked suspiciously.

"I am a mysterious young boy who is nigh omniscient."

"What?" DK asked, baffled.His English class wasn't really up to vocabulary yet.

"He knows a lot." Fox replied dryly.

"So what did the Pokefreaks say?" Link asked.

"Pikachu informed Jigglypuff of the situation.Jigglypuff is willing to help."

"Wea don't want hera help!" Luigi protested.

"We do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"STOP IT!" the mysterious newcomer shouted angrily."Both of you immature plumbers stop it!"

Mario and Luigi stared at the young man sheepishly.He smiled, and nodded.

"I know how brothers can be.But we need to concentrate.If Bowser is successful in recruiting Giovanni, the eight of you won't be enough.You'll need help from-"

"Samus and Kirby?" Fox suggested.

"Well, yes.But that is still not enough.You will need two other fighters, from other games.Their names are Ness and Captain Falcon."

"OK, thanksa for youra help." Mario replied, and the six turned back to the window.

Luigi turned around."Hey, how area wea supposed to find-"

But he was gone.There was no sign of his ever being there.Link shrugged.

"Well, we all heard him, so we might as well make a few side trips."

"Bowser, what kind of fool do you take me for?" Giovanni bellowed."A talking glove?Revenge on a plumber?Unlike these other gullible morons, I don't have any reason to join you."

"Oh, really?" Bowser replied, staring at the device, which flashed some very interesting information."It says here you're after a certain Pikachu…"

Giovanni's frown turned into an interested gaze."Well, yes."

"It just so happens that the very Pikachu you are interested in is one of the eight fighters I am battling." Bowser explained, knowing that Giovanni would take the bait.

"How…interesting." Giovanni mused, lost in thought."But a talking glove?Really, I don't know…"

"Come on, Giovanni."Ganon spoke for the first time in this meeting."We, well, we need your help."

"I don't-" Andross started to say, but Bowser kicked him under the table.Giovanni didn't notice, or, at least, he pretended not to.

Giovanni sighed heavily."Fine, Bowser.I'll join your little group.Where's our next stop?"

"What?Oh.Well, I don't have anyone else to recruit…so I'll just go back to my dimension and gather my forces.Wait…I think I can make this thing go to three different places…"

Ganon, Andross, and Giovanni waited impatiently for Bowser to figure out what he was doing.

"OK, here." Bowser finally said."I'll go through, and then give Ganon the remote.He can press this button to go to his dimension, and when he gives the device to Andross, he can press this button to go to his dimension.Giovanni, you can wait here.The portals will stay open for a long time, so we'll all be able to get back.Also, Master Hand gave me the coordinates for an empty dimension that we can use for a battlefield.We can open a long-lasting portal to that dimension, and we'll meet you there."

Ganon, Andross, and Giovanni all nodded their heads in understanding.

The plan worked well, and in a few moments, Ganon, Bowser, and Andross were all gone.

"Well, we won't be needing this anymore…" Giovanni tossed the remote behind his back, and Mario caught it.

"Alla right!" he whispered."Now wea can get the othera four fighters!"

"Nota really." Luigi disagreed."You don'ta even know howa it works!"

"Oh, yeah."Mario sighed.

Suddenly, someone tapped Mario on the shoulder.

"Who-hey!It'sa the mysterious younga boy!"

The boy smiled."I'll program this for you.Give it to me."

Mario gladly obliged, and soon, the four coordinates were programmed in.The boy gave it back.

"Press this button to activate it.The rest will work automatically.Have fun!"

The eight fighters turned to use the device, and the boy disappeared again.

"Well, press it!" DK prompted.

Mario did, and a portal appeared.

"Destination: Planet Zebes."

"Guess Samus isa first." Mario said."OK, let'sa go!"

"Pika!"

"Puff!"

Jigglypuff jumped in first, followed by Fox, Mario, Link, and Luigi.Yoshi squeezed ahead of DK.Pikachu was about to jump in when he heard a familiar voice.

"Pikachu!Where are you going?" Ash ran up to see Pikachu in mid-jump.

"Pika!Pikapi!" Pikachu waved goodbye to Ash.

"Oh, Pikachu!Be careful!Come back soon!" Ash sighed.

Pikachu nodded, waved again, and jumped into the portal.


	6. The Other Four Smashers

Chapter 6

Chapter 6:The Other Four Smashers

Mario soon found himself on the surface of Planet Zebes.Looking around, he was again reminded of the harsh feeling of gloominess that hung over the dark planet.Lost in thought, he was suddenly attacked by a flying purple dragon!

"Whata the-" Mario jumped back into Luigi, away from the dragon.

Suddenly, the dragon twitched in pain and fell over, with jolts of energy traveling up and down its back.Behind the dragon stood an intimidating armored figure, holding a freshly used gun.

"Samus!Justa the bounty hunter Ia wanted toa see." Mario greeted gratefully.

Samus nodded in greeting to Mario.She motioned for Mario to come closer, and she whispered in his ear.

"Mario, your voice…"

"I know, but the others have heard me use that stupid voice for years.Their visions of me would be shattered if I told them the truth.My throat REALLY hurts, though."

Samus nodded officially, but her amusement was obvious."So, what brings you all to Zebes?" she said out loud.

"What-was thata dragon?" Luigi wondered, still a little startled.

"Oh, that's just Ridley." Samus replied."He's a nuisance, but easily taken care of.So, you never answered my question."

Fox spoke up."Four of our (well, collectively, I guess) greatest enemies have united and are trying to take over the (well, a) world.And we need your help to stop them."

"Oh, I see.So we're not entering another tournament?"

"Not that I know of." Link replied."I hope."

They all laughed.Finally, Samus pointed to Jigglypuff."What is that?"

"Oh, that's another Pokemon.Some mysterious kid decided that we can't have just one…" DK replied dryly."Stupid monsters."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, shocking DK with electricity.

"All right, that'sa enough.Wea have to recruita Kirby, Ness, anda Captain Falcon." Mario interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?" Samus cut in.

"Oh, yeah.This kid also told us to find Ness and Falcon.I can only hope he knew what he was talking about." DK responded.

Mario shrugged and activated the device.

"Destination: Dreamland."

"Herea we go!" Luigi said."I coulda really get used toa traveling bya portal."

Rolling their eyes, the other eight fighters entered the portal.

"Hey!Waita for me!"

One portal trip later, Mario emerged onto a cloud.The others looked around, but Mario stared straight ahead, looking at something that was approaching fast.

"Geta down!" he shouted, and the nine ducked (except Pikachu and Jigglypuff, who didn't need to).

The object rocketed over their heads and skidded to a stop at the edge of the cloud.

"Sorry guys!These things are hard to control!"

"Kirby!" Mario greeted."Justa the-er-character I wanted toa see."

"Wow, what a reunion.What's going on?"

Mario patiently explained the situation again.Kirby nodded and grinned.

"Well, I couldn't be happier to help.Things have been boring around here since I beat O2."

"Oh good.That was easy." Link commented.

"These next twoa won't be." Mario replied somberly."Ness anda Falcon don'ta know whoa we are, so they won'ta be asa friendly."

"True.Well, we outnumber them." Samus pointed out."Let's go!"

Mario shrugged and activated the device again.

"Destination:Onett."

The ten fighters entered the portal, and emerged in a happy, colorful little town.

"How are we supposed to find Ness here?" DK wondered.

"Are you looking for Ness?" a police officer nearby asked.

"Well, yes, actually." Fox replied.

"He lives right over there."

"Thanksa a lot!" Mario replied.

Following the officer's direction, Mario soon found a young boy wearing red and blue, playing with a yo-yo.

"Excuse me, do you know where Ness is?" Link asked, looking for a fighter.

The boy chuckled."I am Ness."

"You're joking." Samus laughed."We came here to recruit a little boy?"

"I'll show you!" Ness shouted angrily. "PK Fire!"

A little bolt of energy shot out of Ness's fingers, and it hit Samus.Suddenly, a pillar of fire appeared, right over Samus!

"Ouch!Stop!The pain!" Samus shouted, until the psychokinetic fire went out.

Mario and the others stared, impressed.

"All right, Ness, listen." Fox began."We need your help.Four evil people are trying to take over the world and-"

"Oh, I have experience with that.I just beat up someone trying to take over my world."

"What was his name?"

"Giygas."

"Bless you." DK grunted.

"No, really.That's his name."

"Oh."

"Anyway, wea want you toa come with us."

"Sure, why not.Giygas won't-"

"Bless you."

"That's his NAME!"

"Oh."

Ness sighed."Who's the monkey?"

"His name is DK.We can introduce ourselves later, but now we need to find a Captain Falcon." Link replied.

"Never heard of him."

"I didn't think so.Well, let's go, Mario." Samus said impatiently."This place is too-happy."

"Ha!You'vea never been toa Yoshi's Island!" Mario laughed.Luigi and Yoshi joined in.

"Destination:Mute City."

"Whatever.Here wea go!"

The eleven jumped into the portal.

"What-there's nobody here!" Ness noticed as they stepped out.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff started walking forward when they felt a rumbling in the distance.Suddenly, a large blue car rolled right over them!

"Pikachu?" Mario shouted."Jigglypuff?"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, very frightened.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff replied in the same condition.

DK stepped forward."Are you two-"

Suddenly, four more cars sped past.DK barely stepped back in time as the drivers motioned angrily for DK to get out of the way.

"Hmm.Must be some sort of race." Samus commented.

"Race?We only race on horses, and these aren't horses." Link replied, stunned.

"No, these are cars.What planet are you from?" Ness said, laughing.

"Never mind!" Mario sighed."Where'sa Falcon?"

The eleven rushed over to the finish line, where a tall man was stepping out of his car, posing for cameras in front of a huge crowd.

Mario pushed his way to the front."Excuse me, are youa Captain Falcon?"

"Why, yes I am, little man.Would you like an autograph?"

"Uh, no.We camea to ask your-"

"Captain Falcon!Falcon, how does it feel to win another race?" a reporter interrupted Mario.

"Well, it feels great!As usual!"

"Excusea me?" Mario said angrily.

"Oh, sorry, buddy.The media are killers, aren't they?"

"Yeah, sure.So, wea need you to-"

"Falcon, what is the secret to your success?" another reporter wanted to know.

"That's it!" Samus shouted.She fired a huge energy ball into the air."Anyone who's not a Super Smasher, GO AWAY!"

The reporters and fans stared at each other, then left.

"Thank youa, Samus…" Mario sighed.Bounty hunters, apparently, were not trained to be subtle.

"Who are you people?" Falcon asked nervously, seeing the circle of eleven closing in on him.

"We want you to help us save the world." Fox replied.

"Oh, no.I'm a racer, not a fighter." Falcon responded, pointing enthusiastically to his car."Ain't she a beauty?"

"Oh, so you're afraid?" Samus stepped forward.

"Afraid?Me?The great Captain Falcon?Never!"

"Let's see what you've got, Captain Crunch!"

"Samus, don't…" Mario sighed, lowering his head onto his hand.

"Too late." DK pointed out.

Falcon didn't waste any time."Falcon kick!" he shouted, as he whizzed across the floor, leaving a trail of fire.Upon connection with Samus, she fell over ablaze.

"Oh, so that's the way you want it?Fine!"

Samus screwed Falcon.

Well, you know.She did her Screw Attack.

Falcon fell down from that attack, but Samus was slower to recover."Falcon….Punch!"

With that, Captain Falcon's first launched forward, leaving an impressive afterimage of an orange falcon.The superhumanly strong punch hit Samus hard, and she flew backward, right into Yoshi.

"Hey!" Yoshi shouted.

"He talked again!" DK pointed out gleefully.

"OK…Falcon." Samus said dazedly."I guess you're…good enough…to fight alongside me."

Falcon grinned."Show me your moves!" he taunted.

"Well, now we need to head to the battlefield." Link reminded everyone."We finally are all here."

"Pika!"

"Jiggly!"

"Yoshi!"

As the Pokemon and Yoshi expressed their excitement, the other nine fighters expressed their readiness and eagerness to battle.

"I guess we'rea agreed then." Mario said happily."Let'sa go!"

"Destination:Battlefield."

The portal appeared, and the twelve heroes jumped in.


	7. The Battle Begins

Chapter 7

Chapter 7:The Battle Begins

Mario found himself on a huge flat area.As far as he could see, there was nothing there.The entire dimension seemed to consist of an eternal black plane.It was even gloomier than Zebes.Mario turned to his friends warily.

"Everyonea watch youra step." He advised, looking around him cautiously.

"Oh, please." Ness sighed, and shut his eyes.He began concentrating, and soon, his eyes flew open."This way."

Mario and Luigi glanced at each other, confused.They shrugged and followed the boy.

Samus suddenly stopped walking."Shh!I heard something…up ahead…"

"Told you."

The entire group stood completely still for what seemed like forever, until they heard a low, rumbling laugh.Up ahead of them stood Andross.

"Twelve of you instead of eight?No wonder it took you so long.Oh well, no matter.You will all be destroyed." Andross paused to laugh evilly."Star Wolf, attack!"

Four ships suddenly flew over Andross's head.They performed flips and loops, in a very impressive way of showing off.Eventually, they leveled off.

"Why, hello, Fox." Wolf grinned, his voice as smooth and cocky as ever.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Pigma added, his squealing voice as obnoxious as ever.

"You can't stop us without your ship." Leon pointed out, his monotonous voice filled with logic.

"Uncle Andross will have revenge!" Andrew shouted, his nasal voice incensed with his uncle's anger.

"Not good." Fox muttered.Out loud, he said, "You can't beat us!"

"Yeah, right!"Wolf retorted."Fire!"

All four ships began flying around erratically shooting at the smashers.Captain Falcon was fast enough to dodge the lasers, but he was unable to retaliate.Samus charged up her gun and fired, but Leon dodged the huge projectile easily.Link stared at the ships in awe, before tossing a bomb at one.Pigma laughed and fired at the bomb, detonating it harmlessly in mid-air.

"Nice try, little boy!" Pigma shouted, firing wildly.One of them hit eventually, and Link went down.

Yoshi tossed eggs into the air wildly.Andrew avoided most of them, but was having trouble staying on target.Just before he was about to fire on Yoshi, an egg hit his wing, sending egg fragments through the glass.Andrew shielded his eyes, not noticing that he was losing altitude quickly.

"No!Uncle Andross, help me-"An explosion reduced the number of opponents to three.

"Nicea work, Yoshi." Mario complimented, running desperately from Pigma.He couldn't really retaliate, but Kirby floated up above Pigma and used his brick attack onto the ship.

"My controls!They're smashed!" Pigma screeched, desperately trying to save himself.Kirby taunted Pigma aboard the ship and jumped off just before it crashed.

Pikachu tried his thunder attack, but Leon easily avoided the bolt of lightning.Jigglypuff was absolutely helpless because they couldn't hear her song over the roaring engines.Luigi was as helpless as Mario, and DK was in the same position.Soon, Leon flew past and shot DK squarely.He collapsed, as Leon closed in on Ness.

"Bring it on, lizard-breath!" Ness goaded.

"What is he doing?" Samus whispered to Mario.Mario shrugged.

"He probably knows." Mario replied."But Fox looks like he's in trouble."

Fox was being chased mercilessly by Wolf, but Fox seemed to be smiling.

"Maybe not." Samus whispered."Look at how confident he looks."

Mario shrugged again.Leon opened fire on Ness and Ness grinned wildly.

Suddenly, a blue field of some sort appeared over Ness.All of Leon's lasers were dramatically absorbed by the field.

"What?" Leon shouted, and fired harder at Ness."That shield's got to break!"

But it didn't.Ness just sat there and took all of Leon's attacks with a grin.Suddenly, the blue field dissipated and Ness closed his eyes.

"PK THUNDER!" he shouted, and a bolt of electricity surged up from his head.The bolt went straight up to Leon, who was too dazed to move.Suddenly, electricity surged through the ship, and the controls.Leon reached for the controls to find another target, but he was shocked by Ness's attack.Leon crashed soon afterward.

That left only Wolf to deal with.Fox was running out of breath, but as soon as his friends were far enough away he could carry out his plan safely.

"What's wrong, Fox?Getting tired?" Wolf asked."It's time to finish this foxhunt."

He fired.Fox stood still for a moment, then summoned a group of hexagons to cover his body.The reflector shield worked perfectly, and Wolf's powerful lasers bounced off of Fox and hit Wolf.

"NO!" Wolf shouted."It can't be!"

But it was.Soon, Wolf crashed.Fox ran back to the others.

"Sorry, I had to make sure the lasers didn't hit anyone when they bounced off of me." Fox explained, then, motioning to Link and DK, "How are they?"

"Well, they'lla be finea, but they're outa cold for a while." Mario answered, before anyone else could reply.

"Thank you Dr. Mario." Samus replied sarcastically, not realizing that Mario had, in fact, been a doctor.Mario chuckled.

"Well, great job, everybody." Fox congratulated."Those guys are tough."

"Don't party just yet!" an electronic voice sounded across the desert."It's time to try our new weapon!"

"I hate to tell you this, but this weapon is no longer new.In fact, I destroyed it a while ago, in Sector Y I believe." Fox retorted, realizing the source of the voice.

He was right.A large, humanoid robot started darting around the air, firing lasers randomly.

"Ah, but then you had your ship!" the robot pointed out."You're way too slow to catch me now!"

Fox realized the truth of the robot's statement."Hmm…" he thought to himself."Yoshi!Egg Barrage!" he shouted to his dinosaur-like companion.

Yoshi complied, and fired egg after egg at the rapid robot.Meanwhile, the robot was firing into the crowd.

"Pikachu, summon the thunder!" Fox commanded. "Ness, you too."

Understanding, Ness shouted, "PK Thunder" as Pikachu tried to maneuver so he was directly under the robot.Ness's bolt eventually fizzled into nothing as he lost concentration trying to catch the elusive opponent.Pikachu grew tired quickly, running around under the robot.Eventually he just tried his attack, but the robot darted out of the way and blasted Jigglypuff.

"One more down!" Samus reported unhelpfully.

"Samus, fire your grappling beam!" Fox suggested.

Of course, that missed as well.Samus then tried to fire her energy ball, but that missed by far.The robot fired inaccurately because it was moving around so much, but some shots came dangerously close.

"I feel bad…I can'ta do anythinga…" Mario mused."Wait, I'vea got it!"

He whispered his idea to the others quickly, just before a poorly-aimed laser broke up the meeting.

"Let's hear it for stormtrooper aim." Samus muttered.

"Huh?" Ness asked.

Samus shook her head, then Falcon lifted Mario high into the air.The robot closed in on the easy target, and fired.Samus ducked and rolled into a ball as Mario leapt into the air and landed on the robot's back.

"Hey!Cheater!" the robot protested, trying to shake Mario off.Mario grinned."OK, Samus, now use your grappling beam!"

Samus's beam shot out and Mario grabbed onto it.As Samus reeled Mario in, Mario held on tightly to the robot.Soon the robot was grounded."Falcon, he's all yours." Samus said with an arrogant smile in her voice.

"Falcon…PUNCH!" he shouted, using his powerful blow to send the robot flying into oblivion.

"So Link, DK, and Jigglypuff are down indefinitely." Ness reviewed the situation.

"Yeah, anda that wasa just one ofa our opponents." Luigi groaned pessimistically.

"Well, here is your next one." Giovanni's voice rang out behind them."I have a team of six for you to deal with."

"Why don't any evil people fight by themselves?" Kirby wondered tauntingly.

Giovanni ignored Kirby."Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Dugtrio, Rhydon, Kangaskhan and Persian!GO!"

Giovanni disappeared as his warriors appeared.Nidoking, Nidoqueen, and Rhydon resembled a sort of lizard that stood up on two legs.Nidoking was pink, Nidoqueen was blue, and Rhydon was grey.Dugtrio looked like nothing more than three brown heads sticking out of the ground.Kangaskhan looked a bit like Rhydon, but it was tannish and it had a small pouch where a baby Kangaskhan was sleeping.Persian was an uninteresting white cat with a red dot on its forehead.

"Interesting army." Samus commented."Well, Pikachu, Pokemon are your specialty, right?"

Pikachu stepped up to face the army, as Kangaskhan and Persian seemed to hide behind the other four."Pi…Ka…CHU!" Pikachu shouted, as electricity surged out, attacking all four menacing Pokemon.Pikachu shocked them for a full minute, then ran out of power.

"Nice try, Pikachu." Giovanni said arrogantly."But you forgot that my ground Pokemon are immune to electricity.Now it's my turn."He turned to Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rhydon, and Dugtrio."Earthquake, NOW!"

The four Pokemon complied instantly, creating a massive earthquake.The fighters were shaken, but none the worse for wear.Except for Pikachu…

"Ha!" Giovanni jeered."Ground attacks are strong against Electric types!Pikachu is finished!Now, Persian, Fury Swipes!"

Persian pounced onto Kirby and started slashing Kirby, well, furiously.

"Kangaskhan, Comet Punch!"

Kangaskhan wound up and used Luigi as a punching bag.

Persian wound up for a final slash, but suddenly hissed in pain and collapsed.Samus stood behind the feline monster, waving her gun tauntingly.

"Thanks, Samus." Kirby grinned.

Mario glared at Kangaskhan."Only I cana beat upa Luigi!Takea this!"

Mario wound up and hit Kangaskhan with a smash hit.Kangaskhan recoiled and turned to fight Mario.Mario grinned and used his Mario Tornado.Luigi launched fireballs, too.When Kangaskhan was launched into the air at the end of the Tornado, Luigi jumped up and did his Super Jump Punch.Kangaskhan lit afire dramatically and flew high into the air.When he landed, it was clear that he was out of the fight.

"Dugtrio, dig!" Giovanni shouted."Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rhydon, just go fight."

Dugtrio dug furiously underground.Everyone looked around for it, but suddenly it popped up under Samus, sending her flying into the air.

Rhydon prepared to jump up and Seismic Toss her, but Yoshi stopped him with an egg.Then, Falcon came up from behind with a Falcon Dive."Yes!" Falcon shouted as Rhydon collapsed alight.

Dugtrio disappeared underground again.Ness closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Falcon, jump!" Ness shouted.Falcon jumped just as Dugtrio popped up.

"PK Fire!" Ness yelled, lighting Dugtrio on fire.

"It's not enough…" Falcon reported, using his downward kicking attack before Dugtrio disappeared.

"Falcon, look out-" Samus shouted, but it was too late.Nidoqueen came up from behind Falcon and punched Falcon hard.He went down.

"Grr…" Ness glowered at Nidoqueen.He focused his mind and grabbed Nidoqueen.Nidoqueen floated in a circle, then was fired far away by Ness's psychokinesis.

"Nice Ness, but Nidoking is really annoying me." Samus's muffled voice came from under Nidoking.

"Oh, that's Nidoking's body slam." Giovanni explained, sighing."He's supposed to get up after the attack, though."

Fox was just about to shoot Nidoking with his laser when Dugtrio popped up and knocked Fox over.

"Stupid mole…" Fox groaned and smash hit Dugtrio.Dugtrio fainted finally.

"No!My Pokemon!That's impossible!"

In reply, Persian stood up and hissed angrily.Mario rolled his eyes.

Yoshi crept up behind Persian.He tapped it on the back.Persian turned around, confused, and Yoshi kicked it in the head.Then he ate it and turned it into and egg.Then he kicked it a lot.Finally, he did a Hip Drop on it and Persian collapsed again.

"No!My Pokemon!That's impossible!" Giovanni repeated, sighing."Return!"The six fainted Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs."Oh well, there are only seven of you now.Ganon, they're all yours!"


	8. The Battle Continues

Chapter 8

Chapter 8:The Battle Continues

Mario glanced around suspiciously, looking for signs of trouble.After he and his friends defeated Andross and Giovanni, losing almost half of the group, he knew that he needed to be careful in case Bowser or Ganon attacked.

"How do Link, DK, Pikachu, Falcon, and Jigglypuff look, Mario?" Fox asked anxiously.

"Abouta the same." Mario replied, sighing."Which doesn'ta bode well.Except Link isa a lot better."

Fox shook his head sadly.Ness sighed."This is stupid.Why am I here?I don't even know who any of these guys are and I'm risking my life for them!"

"I'll tell you why you're here, little boy." Samus replied angrily."Because you can't leave!And even if you wanted to, I'd stop you."

Link suddenly moved.He stood up quickly and almost fell over.

"Link!Are you OK?" Kirby asked.

"Um, well, not really." Link replied, gripping his chest in pain."What hit me?"

"Star Wolf.They fired at you." Fox replied.

"Fired what?Arrows?"

"No." Samus sighed."Lasers."

"What?"

"Hey, how dida you wake up beforea the others?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, I just heal faster, I guess."

"Maybe, but that won't save you!"

"Ganon!" Link recognized the voice, turning around to face the evil tyrant again.

"It is time for you all to die!" Ganon announced, lifting his arms into the air.

Suddenly, a black cloud rose up from Ganon's fingers.Spreading out, the cloud suddenly became an army of bats!

"Keese!" Link identified the opponents.

Some Keese lit on fire, and others froze.The entire army attacked the eight fighters.

"That's not all!" Ganon motioned to the ground, and lifted his arm up.Suddenly, a zombie rose up from the ground carrying a sword and shield.Many more followed.

"And those are Stalfos!" Link informed everyone, watching the bats approach.

"And for the grand finale…" Ganon grinned, raising his arms again.Two huge lizard warriors leapt into the air from behind Ganon.

"Lizalfos too?" Link sighed.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi pointed to the bats worriedly.

"Here they come!" Samus announced.

The Keese dive-bombed the eight fighters, even as Stalfos approached.The two Lizalfos were close behind.Link bravely went up to challenge the Lizalfos.

"Link, you'rea too weak!" Mario cautioned.

"You need me!" Link replied weakly.

Mario had no further time for conversation, as two Stalfos approached him.He did a Mario Tornado which hit both of them, but they landed and swung their swords angrily.Mario dodged their attacks and finished them with smash hits.

Yoshi found himself surrounded by Keese.He fired an egg, but the Keese avoided it easily.One Keese fired itself at Yoshi kamikaze-style.Yoshi couldn't avoid it in time, and fell back, weakened.Suddenly, a Stalfos came up from behind Yoshi and knocked him out.

Samus ignored the Keese; they couldn't penetrate her armor.She focused on the myriad Stalfos that attacked her friends.One Stalfos was right behind Fox, and she blasted it.Another crept up behind Luigi, but she used her grappling beam to fling it into oblivion.Two Stalfos tried to sneak up on her, but she was prepared.Her screw attack sent them flying to the ground, and her bombs kept them there.Another Stalfos joined to try to help, but she ducked and spun her leg around in a circle, knocking out all three.

Kirby sucked up a Stalfos, but didn't gain any ability.So Kirby just used his Final Cutter, sending a Stalfos high into the air and knocking out some Keese in the process.A swarm of Keese approached Kirby from behind, but he saw it coming and Final Cuttered again, taking them all out.

Fox was having trouble with the Keese until he discovered that his Reflector could easily keep them at bay.Keese were flying all over the place, electrocuted, even as Fox annihilated the Stalfos with his smash hits and his Fire Fox attack.

Ness's PK Fire attack was working quite well against the Keese, and his yo-yo dealt with the Stalfos perfectly.The only problem was that once Keese identified him as a threat, they attacked him in a huge swarm.Luckily, Samus dispersed the swarm with her energy ball long enough for Ness to take them out with his bat.

Luigi's Cyclone was dealing with both Keese and Stalfos quite well, but Keese learned to avoid it.Finally, Luigi realized that fireballs could melt the ice Keese, and they did.As for the fire Keese and regular Keese, he just smashed them.Stalfos were also overwhelmed by his Super Jump Punch which lit them ablaze.

Link was having a lot of trouble with the Lizalfos, who didn't seem to want to let Link hit them.Link, in his injured state, barely managed to eliminate one, but the other was jumping around so much and attacking so often that Link couldn't deal with it.He swung his sword once more, weakly, and collapsed.The Lizalfos bounded over to Fox and knocked him out with a powerful swing.

Then, the Lizalfos hurdled over to Samus, who failed a few times to hit it with her grappling beam before she distracted it enough to blast it with full power.As it collapsed, Mario felled the last Stalfos and Ness barbequed the last Keese.Ganon shrieked and retreated.

Suddenly, Ness stiffened."Something evil is coming this way." He warned.

The others looked around nervously but didn't see anything.All of a sudden, Ness fell down, holding his head."A small hammer hit him on the head." Kirby reported, confused.

Mario and Luigi weren't confused.They stared at each other and nodded."Hammer Brothers!"

Sure enough, the turtle-like Hammer Bros. appeared in the distance.Dozens of Koopa Troopas, Goombas, and Lakitus followed.

"Uh oh." Luigi said."Looksa like familiar territory, Mario."

Mario grinned and nodded."But ofa course!"

Ness groaned."I'm OK.Whoa!" He noticed the armies approaching.

"This'll be a tough one." Kirby predicted.

"Nota really, if youa know what you'rea doing." Luigi replied arrogantly, flexing his muscle.

"Oh, please." Mario grins.

A group of Goombas approached the group.Mario and Luigi launched fireballs at them, solving that problem easily.Suddenly, the Hammer Bros. charged forward, tossing hammers at their opponents.Try as he could, Ness could not avoid the hammers, and he was taking a lot of damage.

Samus felt the hammers, but they didn't hurt her.They just bounced off of her armor, not even leaving a dent.It was annoying, though, and she shot both Hammer Brothers until they died.Satisfied, she suddenly saw a Koopa Troopa with wings flying at her!It collided with her and the wind was knocked out of her.

"Samus, youa OK?" Mario asked while barraging a group of Koopa Troopas with fireballs.

"Yeah, sure." Samus replied."Look out!"

A yellow figure on a cloud was dropping red objects onto the ground, dangerously close to Mario.

"Oh, that'sa just Lakitu." Mario replied."His littlea red pets area annoying, but-"

Mario never got to finish because a charging red Spiny knocked him off his feet.Getting up embarrassed, he continued."But theya pack a punch sometimes."

Samus laughed to herself.She fired at the red opponents, but they seemed to be immune.Sighing, she kicked one and it turned up onto its belly.Then she kicked another one into it and they both died.

The flying Koopa Troopas were still bothering Ness and Kirby.A Lakitu flew over to attack Ness.Ness used his PK Thunder to send himself flying into the air toward Lakitu, but Lakitu threw a Spiny at Ness before the attack hit.Kirby hit a Koopa Troopa until it hid in its shell, and Ness landed on the shell, falling unconscious.The shell rocketed forward and knocked Kirby out.

"Hmm, not good." Samus mused, as she blasted the last flying Koopa Troopa.

"Ifa that shell goesa forever until ita hits a wall…" Mario thought aloud as he Super Jump Punched the last Lakitu.

"And ifa this place isa completely empty…" Luigi prolonged, fireballing the last Goomba.

"And ifa this isa a rounda planet…" Mario continued.

"The shell willa go all the waya around!" Luigi finished.

"Well, either way, we've got company." Samus said, pointing ahead of her.

Bowser, Ganon, Andross, and Giovanni were assembled in front of the three remaining fighters, and they did not look happy.

"Very good, Mario." Bowser growled.

"Well done, Luigi."Ganon scowled.

"Impressive, Samus."Andross grimaced.

"Notable work, all three of you." Giovanni concluded with an odd smile."Soon to be two."

"Wha-ouch!" Luigi was interrupted by the shell that had gone all the way around the planet.It had just knocked him over, and he fell unconscious.

"Great." Samus sighed."Two against four."

"Five." A familiar voice corrected.Behind the four villians, a white shape appeared in space.Soon it took form, and Bowser, Mario, and Samus recognized it immediately.

"Master Hand?" the three asked simultaneously.

"Well, whaddaya know?" Ganon remarked."He was telling the truth after all!"

Giovanni and Andross laughed.

"Well, you four, I hope you're happy." Master Hand sighed."You knocked out all of the fighters except THE TWO I WANTED REVENGE ON THE MOST!"

"But there were twelve of them, not eight." Bowser explained.

"Don't give me excuses.Oh well, you four can leave."

"I'm not leaving!" Bowser replied."I haven't had MY revenge yet."

"Fine." Master Hand replied."Anyway, I've recovered enough to fight Samus, and you can fight Mario.The rest of you can leave."

"But-they're only unconscious." Ganon objected.

"Well go kill them!" Master Hand advised, sighing.

"No thank you.I'll be perfectly content to leave, thank you very much." Giovanni disagreed. "I don't want to kill Pikachu, I want to steal him."

"WELL GO STEAL HIM THEN!" Master Hand shouted impatiently."Damn, are you all stupid!"

Giovanni started to disagree, then shrugged and headed for Pikachu.Ganon charged up his dark magic and headed for Link.Andross got a laser gun and headed for Fox.And Master Hand and Bowser closed in on Samus and Mario.

"This looksa bad." Mario remarked.


	9. The Battle Ends

Chapter 9

Chapter 9:The Battle Ends

Mario glanced at Samus.She seemed very confident as Master Hand closed in on her.I looked at Bowser.He looked pretty confident as well.Suddenly, Samus sprang into action.She screwed Master Hand then turned around and fired a huge ball at Andross, who collapsed.Master Hand wound up to punch Samus, but he was too slow and Samus avoided the blow.Meanwhile, Bowser was taking a deep breath, preparing to breathe fire.Mario ran araound behind Bowser to try to grab his tail, but then he remembered that there were no bombs around.Puzzling over what to do as Bowser finished breathing in, Mario turned around to observe Giovanni's progress.He had almost reached Pikachu's unconscious body, and Ganon was close to Link's.All of a sudden, Mario heard an angry roar behind him.

"NO!Damned shell!"

The shell had gone around the world again, knocking Bowser over.Bowser hit his head and fell unconscious.Mario grinned and rushed over to punch Giovanni.Giovanni was just a regular man, and he collapsed.Then, Mario turned around and fired a fireball just in time to cancel out Ganon's.Pikachu, Fox, and Link were still safe.Then, Mario looked at Samus, who was easily beating up Master Hand.

"You fool, Mario!" Ganon shouted angrily, raising his arms to fire at Mario.Mario shrugged and put up his shield.

"What?"

"Hey, how do you still have that shield?" Master Hand asked, confused.

"Don'ta ask me, Master Hand.It'sa your shield!" Mario replied, as the fireballs disappeared harmlessly.Then, Mario ran over to Ganon and kicked him.Ganon groaned in pain, but didn't fall over.Instead, he focused his energy, and fired dozens of fireballs at Mario.

"Let's see your shield block this!" He shouted triumphantly.

But, just then, Mario and Ganon heard screaming behind them.Samus had just defeated Master Hand, and she fired a large energy ball in front of Mario, cancelling out all of the fireballs but a few.Then she used her grappling beam to grab Ganon and throw him far, far away.She looked at Mario, and the five unconscious villains.

"Not too bad, eh, Mario?" she grinned.

"Not bad at all, Samus." Mario replied in his regular voice."Good god, my throat hurts!"

Samus laughed-maybe the first time Mario had ever heard her laugh-and shrugged.

"Well, what are we going to do with all of the other fighters?" Samus wondered, looking at the ten knocked-out fighters.

"And how are we going to get out of here?" Mario added.

Suddenly, they saw a bright flash of light in front of them.When the light died down, Mario recognized the mysterious young boy!

"You!" Mario said, confused."But-"

The boy put his finger to his lips, motioning for Mario to be quiet.He waved his arms dramatically.Suddenly, all Mario could see was white, and the world disappeared.

Peach was still staring out of her window glumly when she saw a flash of light in the field.She rushed outside, and there were DK, Yoshi, Luigi, and Mario, in perfect health.

"What-where did you-are you-" she stammered.

"We'rea fine." Mario replied."We justa saved the world."

"Whicha one?" Luigi asked, and the four laughed.

"Hey!I don't get it!Come on, tell me what happened!" Peach insisted.Mario shook his head.

"Come ona, Yoshi, it'sa your turn." Mario grinned, passing the dice.And the game continued.

"Has anyone seen Link?" Zelda asked again.

"No, we still haven't seen him, Zelda." Impa replied impatiently."Please try to calm down.Link is a big boy; he can take care of himself."

Zelda sighed."I know, but-"

She was interrupted by a flash outside.She stared at it for a while, and suddenly, Link appeared.

"Link!I don't-where have you been?" Zelda asked angrily."I was worried about you."

"Hey, I'm a big boy now.I can take care of myself." Link replied sarcastically.Impa grinned knowingly.

Zelda shook her head."Well, what happened?"

"Long story.Maybe I'll tell you sometime."

"What?Hey, where are you going?Tell me now!"

But Link had already disappeared, back to the forest.

"So, Link, what's this I hear about a talking monkey?" Saria asked him when he got there.Link smiled, glad to be home.

Slippy paced around the Great Fox impatiently."I don't believe this.We've been waiting here, hovering over Venom, for at least two hours.Where is Fox?"

"Easy, Slippy.It seemed like he had something important to do." Peppy soothed.

"Well, nothing's more important than defeating Andross!" Falco disagreed.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared on the planet.Fox emerged from the portal, and Slippy shouted for joy.

"Fox!" She shouted as Fox climbed into his Arwing that Slippy had insisted they protect."Where were you?"

"Off with some friends." Fox replied nonchalantly.

"What?You were supposed to save the system from Andross!" Falco scolded, not believing his leader's casual attitude.

"Hmm?Oh, I did." Fox answered.

"Wha?"

"Well, welcome back, Fox.I'm sure you'll tell us what happened someday." Peppy said warmly.

Fox smirked and nodded."Yeah, maybe…"

Ash emerged from the Pokemon Center."They haven't seen Pikachu or Jigglypuff either!" he informed Misty and Brock.

"Oh, no!" Misty exclaimed."I hope they're OK!"

"Yeah, you've been with him so long," Brock agreed."I hope-what is that?"

A flash of light appeared next to them.Jigglypuff bounced out, followed by a familiar yellow face.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried happily."Where have you been, I missed you!"

"Pika.Kachu." Pikachu replied.

"Puff, jigglypuff!Jiggly!" Jigglypuff added.

"Oh, I see." Ash replied sarcastically."Well, I'm glad you're OK."

Pikachu and Jigglypuff winked at each other.

"Ridley, I see you finally woke up." Samus grinned as she stepped out of the portal."Time to put you down again!"

"Hey, Dee, what did I miss?" Kirby asked, returning to Dreamland.

"Don't call me Dee." Waddle Dee replied."Not much, though."

"Poo!Good to see you again!" Ness grinned."I just met some cool new friends!"

"Oh, really."Poo replied."Well, let me know the next time you decide to leave.Your mother's been whining at me for an hour telling me to tell you to clean your room!"Ness sighed and went home.

"Captain Falcon!Captain Falcon!Can you explain that portal you just stepped out of?"

"Who was that armored man who chased us off before?"

"Where have you been?"

"What do you plan to do now?"

Captain Falcon smiled, glad to be back on track.He stepped into his car, ignoring all of the reporters, and drove away.

The mysterious young boy, still on the battlefield, grinned at a job well done.

"Nice try, Master Hand." The boy said out loud, although he knew that Master Hand could not hear him after Samus's beating."My father's soul doesn't deserve to be inside of you."

Shaking his head, the boy disappeared in a flash of light.

The End

P.S. Confused?Read my other fic!And review it!Still confused?Well, that's your problem.Review with feedback!


End file.
